Kitty's Miracle
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Rachel's not happy to find that Kitty's had others in her stead when she returns. Femme Slash.


Title: "Kitty's Miracle"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: R due to sexual content  
Summary: Rachel's not happy to find that Kitty's had others in her stead when she returns.  
Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, names, codenames, places, items, fandoms, titles, and etc. are always © & TM their respective owners, not the author, and are used without permission. Any and all original characters and everything else is © & TM the author and may not be reproduced in any way without the author's express, written permission. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: 244. That's the number of stories that were sitting on my hard drive collecting dust because I lack the energy and time to take care of them as I once did. My betaing pattern has always been to write, then type up if written on paper, the story, read it aloud to my beloved Jack and our children, editing as I go, and then finally format and post. Sadly, this part is simply taking too much of my time and energy, and my beloved Jack and I have too little time together in person these days to be able to keep up with my stories. So what to do? Give up writing? I actually considered it for a while, tried to make excuses to myself other than the large number of stories collecting cyber dust on my computer, as to why I lacked the energy and Muse to write new tales. And then, with the turn of the new year, I decided to stop running and face the problem. The problem is, quite frankly, that once one gets so bogged down in formatting and editing that writing is no longer a pleasure but the actual posting of those writings becomes a hassle and - egad! - work, it's time to cut something out, and that will never be the writing process. So, in short, yes, there will be mistakes in this tale. Yes, it's missing about half of the header information I usually include. But I wrote it for pleasure and am posting it in hopes of sharing that pleasure with others. Do with it as you will.

Telekinetic fire coiled around Kitty's wrists. It tightened against her flesh with every additional time she squirmed, but yet the fire did not burn. It almost . . . tickled instead, she realized, fighting down a giggle. "Rachel, don't!" she cried.

"Don't what, Kitty?" Rachel asked, leaning forward from where she sat on top of her, straddling her legs, and rubbed her breasts against hers. "Don't punish you for having so many men in my stead?" she questioned, and Kitty shivered in delight, a smile pulling at the corners of her ravished mouth despite her protests, as Rachel ran her tongue over her lips.

"I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again!" Kitty protested, and the truth of the words and how lucky they were rang between them. It was a miracle that Rachel had returned to Kitty's life, and an even greater miracle still that she had been the same Rachel Kitty had known and loved and found the right universe. There were, after all, so many universes and so many more countless Kitties, one for each universe and each dimension within that universe, that Rachel could have been searching lifetimes before she found the right one.

Kitty didn't realize that her soul mate had done just that and would have kept searching and slipping through the time stream until she had found the right lover for whom she was destined. It had been an exhaustive search and her soul had almost been dead within the shell of her temporal body when she had at last laid eyes upon her beloved Kitty, but the very moment their gazes had locked again, Rachel had known she had found the right woman and all of her sacrifices were far more than worth it just to see the happy tears glimmering in her beloved Kitty's eyes. She wiped away those tears now at the memory that made Kitty cry for joy.

"I know," Rachel said softly, her arms wrapping gently around Kitty's squirming body, "but I'm here now. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you again, love. I would have searched for all eternity if I had to to find you, but I'm so sorry it took so long." Tears were beginning to slip down her own face now. "Even just one moment without you in my arms, in my life, feels like an eternity of misery." She cracked a sad smile as she sat back on her heels and gazed at her with tears there were a mixture of happiness and sorrow. "I should know."

"Then let me free from here," Kitty argued, pulling again against her telekinetic restraints. "Let me hold you, Rachel. Let me make love to you."

"Not yet," Ray told her. A grin burst out once more upon the redhead's beautiful face as she pushed the sorrow of her past away. "First I have a coming home present for you."

"But you're the one who's coming home."

"We're both coming home," Rachel enlightened her love, the wings of the Phoenix within her spreading in an awesome sight behind her back. Kitty could feel the heat of the telekinetic fire upon her legs, and it spread from her legs up into the rest of her body, coiling with a sweet heat that soon pulsated throughout every inch of her body. " . . . to each other," Rachel concluded as she again leaned forward across Kitty's body, her breasts rubbing against hers, and took her lips with her own.

Kitty knew her beloved was right for, despite the bonds that currently held her hands tied above her head, the bonds that held them together were stronger than anything else. They were what had helped Rachel to find her beloved Kitty again at long last, and what had kept Kitty going, and sometimes even sensing Rachel when she was not within her, during the seeming eternity she had waited for her to return to her arms, heart, and love. They were bonded together forever, and though Kitty had loved others in Rachel's absence, that love had always been purely physical. There was no one Kitty's heart and soul had ever belonged to except for her beloved Rachel. They were bonded together forever and would always be two halves of the same whole.

Rachel kissed Kitty long and deep, her tongue sliding into her mouth and sparking a passionate duel with her own waiting tongue. Her hands and wings swept over her body, caressing and loving her woman, and there was not a single spot on Kitty's body that was left untouched by her incredibly warm love. Rachel leaned up as her hands caught Kitty's breasts and rubbed them. Her fingers wrapped around her hardened nipples, her fingertips massaging them in circles.

Her forehead rested against hers, and she gazed into her love's deep, brown eyes. She had remembered Kitty's eyes above all else. In her times of need, when the Hounds had tortured her so tremendously, Rachel had clung to the vision of Kitty's eyes filling with tears on the day that she had left her. She had held tight to the sight of her life partner's sweet, loving eyes in her mind and had sworn to return to her, no matter what they did to her. Now, finally, at long, long last, here she was, and she wasn't about to let a moment pass between them that was not spent to its utmost fullest.

"I love you!" Rachel cried out, her wings spanning out to their fullest.

"I love you too!" Kitty barely managed to gasp out before her words exploded into ecstatic screams of delight as she felt Rachel's heat dive inside of her. Her brown eyes opened in surprise; Rachel grinned in answer and pumped harder. She let go of Kitty's hands at long last, and Kitty threw her arms around her and held on tight to her beloved as Rachel carried them pass the stars, her telekinesis driving them onward as her hands played magically upon Kitty's body.

They rode the waves of love's cosmos together, and when they came back down to earth, they glided gently together back to reality in each other's loving arms. Kitty sighed with happiness, her body still glowing and warm, and Rachel touched her between her legs and spread her fingers in her wet and tangled hairs, touching her there for the first time physically since she had returned to her in this lifetime. "That was . . . amazing, Ray!" Kitty gasped, her brown eyes filled with stars.

"No," Rachel argued lightly, kissing the tip of Kitty's perky nose. "You're amazing, Ka- Kitty. You always have been, and the thought of being with you has been the only thing that's kept me going ever since I was first captured."

Kitty stroked her face. "You're never going to get captured again," she swore. "No matter what happens, I'll always be coming after you if I can and waiting for you to come back to me if I can't." Her glistening eyes searched her loving, fiery, and green orbs. "But promise me something, Rachel."

"Anything," Rachel breathed willingly. Her hand came up from Kitty's core, and she swept her fingers gently over her love's side.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again."

Rachel smiled sadly, her own eyes glistening with emotion. She leaned forward and captured her love's sweet lips again with her own but not before she vowed, "I'll always be with you, Kitty."

Kitty realized that her beloved Rachel had secretly chosen her words very carefully before she'd answered her. That was a promise that they really couldn't be certain they could keep, no matter how much they wanted to keep to each other's side, with one another in their loving arms, forever more. The future might yet call Rachel back to it, but Kitty wouldn't let her go this time. She had tied her to her bed tonight, but Kitty would tie her to her heart forever more. If the time stream came calling this time, it would just have to do without her woman for Rachel was back where she belonged, with her, at long, long last, and Kitty was never going to let her go again.

She pulled back from Rachel's arms, her grin turning mischievous. "What?" Rachel asked, her own mischievous grin sparking in response to the mischief lighting her sweetheart's face.

"Stay here," Kitty told her, "and you'll see in just a moment." She phased through her bed and returned just a few scant seconds later, holding leather handcuffs; a frilly, pink duster; and a can of whipped cream. Rachel looked at her best friend in surprise, and Kitty shrugged. "You don't date an ex-Black Air agent without learning a few things," she confided in her, her eyes glittering with excitement. "And now, my darling, it's my turn," she said, slipping the handcuffs onto Rachel's waiting and willing wrists, "to make you scream." And she did again and again throughout the rest of that night and their many, many nights to follow of their true and rightful future spent loving each other alone forever and always.

**The End**


End file.
